My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic 에피소드 정리
'Season1' episode:1~10 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep01 Friendship is Magic, part 1 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep02 Friendship is Magic, part 2 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep03 The Ticket Master My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep04 Applebuck Season My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep05 Griffon the Brush Off My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep06 Boast Busters My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep07 Dragonshy My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep08 Look Before You Sleep My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep09 Bridle Gossip My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep10 Swarm of the Century episode:11~20 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep11 Winter Wrap Up My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep12 Call of the Cutie My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep13 Fall Weather Friends My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep14 Suited For Success My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep15 Feeling Pinkie Keen My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep16 Sonic Rainboom My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep17 Stare Master My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep18 The Show Stoppers My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep19 A Dog and Pony Show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep20 Green Isn't Your Color episode:21~26 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep21 Over a Barrel My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep22 A Bird in the Hoof My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep23 The Cutie Mark Chronicles My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep24 Owl's Well That Ends Well My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep25 Party of One My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep26 The Best Night Ever 'Season2' episode:1~10 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep01 The Return of Harmony Part 1 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep02 The Return of Harmony Part 2 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep03 Lesson Zero My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep04 Luna Eclipsed My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep05 Sisterhooves Social My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep06 The Cutie Pox My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep07 May the Best Pet Win! My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep08 The Mysterious Mare Do Well My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep09 Sweet and Elite My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep10 Secret of My Excess episode:11~20 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep11 Hearth's Warming Eve My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep12 Family Appreciation Day My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep13 Baby Cakes My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep14 The Last Roundup My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep15 The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep16 Read It and Weep My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep17 Hearts and Hooves Day My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep18 A Friend in Deed My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep19 Putting Your Hoof Down My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep20 It's About Time episode:21~26 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep21 Dragon Quest My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep22 Hurricane Fluttershy My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep23 Ponyville Confidential My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep24 MMMystery on the Friendship Express My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep25 A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ep26 A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 이 항목에는 네용추가 되도록 자제해 주시고 해당 에피소드에서 나오는 주인공과 주요 네용만 간략하게 적어 주시고 심도있는 네용은 각 항목을 작성해 주시면 감사하겠습니다. 표로 정리하실수 있는 능력자 분은 표로 정리하여 주시면 감사하겠습니다. 분류:My Little Pony 분류:포니 에피소드